The Fair 2012
|image = |imagesize = 145px |membersonly = No |when = September 20 - October 2, 2012 |freeitems = Paddle Ball Pink Cotton Candy Teddy Bear Lollipop Rookie's Giveaway Background (construction) |wherehappening = Club Penguin Island |mascots = Rookie }} The Fair 2012 is a piece of shit in Club Penguin. It will be taking place in September 2012 when someone takes a shit and mabye have diarriah, and it will be the sixth Fair in Club Penguin. Unlike past fairs Rockhopper will not be visiting this year, because he attended the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. It was confirmed in The Club Penguin Times. Billybob confirmed this party and said you will be able to save tickets even when you log off. The Club Penguin Times and the twitter account confirmed that too Rookie will come to the party. Trivia *Unlike the other fairs, this year the Great Puffle Circus will be for open for all Penguins. *Some penguins think a new puffle will come out during The Fair, for the Great Puffle Circus. *Unlike previous fairs, you will be able to save your Ticket. This has been confirmed by Billybob and the Club Penguin Times. *Rookie will be coming according to the Club Penguin Times, the Club Penguin Magazine and their Twitter account. *Some penguins think Arctic White will come out in one of the prize booths, possibly with the Mime Costume. *A blue version of The Trapeze Artist might come out since there is one on the log-in and log-off screen. Fuck you ppl this wont happen ;) *There is a highly big chance that a new puffle, the Grey Puffle, will come out at this party because there has not been a new puffle in 2012 yet, and there is a glitch where your puffle turns gray for a second at most. *It was rumoured that PH would visit the Fair but Polo Field has confirmed she will not come. *Rookie make his 4th appearance on the island. *Rookie is waddling around the island during the construction, just like the Penguin Band waddled around during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam construction. *This is the first fair where players will be able to keep un-used tickets when they log off. Gallery Sneak Peeks UpcomingEvents823.png|A sneak peek in the The Club Penguin Times Issue #357. RookieSeptember.png|Penguin Times confirming Rookie is coming to The Fair 2012 sneakpeak22.png|A sneak peek from the Penguin Times issue #358 CPRookieNewsTweet.png|''Club Penguin's'' tweet about Rookie attending. Undefinedperm.png|You can see behind a Mask & Bandana some balloons and cloud. LogInScreenFairPreAwareness clown wig.png|A sneak peek of the Blue and Green Clown Wig. TheFairTwitter.png TheFairSneakPeek.png Fair Advert.jpg|An advertisement. Advertisements FairAirTCPT359P1.png|News about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #359. FairAirTCPT359P2.png|Part two of The Fair is in the Air. TCPT359UE.png|News about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #359. FairCountdownTCPT360.png|News about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #360. FairCountdownTCPT360P2.png|Part 2 of Countdown to the Fair. Fair2012Upcoming.png|More news about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #360. Construction TheFairBeach.png|The Beach Rookie Spotted Rookie 4.png|Rookie seen at the Ski Hill during construction. Rookie spotted construction.png|Rookie seen at the Snow Forts during construction. rookie 5.PNG|Rookie seen at the Town during construction. DittoRookie1.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:RookieFairCon23.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:RookieFairCon234.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:Screenshot_126.png|Rookie spotted during construction. Home screens Fair2012LogIn.png|A homepage for the Fair. Log on screens Screenshot_1684.png Logoff screens FallFair12LogOutS.png|A Logoff Screen about the party. SWFs Login screen *The Fair 2012 Starts September 20 Construction *Beach Party *COMING SOON! See Also *Fall Fair 2007 *Fall Fair 2008 *The Fair 2009 *The Fair 2010 *The Fair 2011 Category:Upcoming Events Category:The Fair 2012 Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012